WhatsApp Feudal
by The Okaasan
Summary: Tudo começa quando Naraku manda instalar rede aberta de Wi-Fi no castelo e o sinal alcança até o vilarejo de Inuyasha... HUMOR/PARODY! Personagens OOC!
1. Os Status

**Oi!**

 **WhatsApp Feudal é uma fanfic de humor nonsense, com personagens descaracterizados e tudo o mais. Estejam avisados. XD**

 **Inicialmente, eu havia publicado esta história no Social Spirit, só que a zoeira foi demais e eles deletaram os cinco capítulos com a alegação de que "esta história contém muitos erros de português". Eu tinha escrito que sim, haveria erros PROPOSITAIS de português, porém... #ripWhatsAppFeudal**

 **Sobre este capítulo inicial, com os status dos personagens... Bem, galerë, cês tão ligados que isso aqui é humor e não poupa ninguém, né?**

 **E vamos que vamos!**

 **OBS.: A Rin não tem celular, portanto usa indiscriminadamente o iPhone do Sesshoumaru. Tapem os olhos.**

* * *

 **Poderoso Naraku Dono da Shikon no Tama**

Amor é dado de graça, é semeado no vento, na cachoeira, no eclipse. Amor foge a dicionários e a regulamentos vários (ANDRADE, Carlos Drummond de). 

**Kanna Onigumo** **ʕ** **•** **ᴥ** **•** **ʔ**

Lendo "Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente" \o/ 

**KaGuRa**

Eu Soh Kero Um AmOr Q AcaBe o Meu SoFrer ❤ Sesshoumaru Tiih Amuuh 

**Byakuya**

Parada Gay amanhã em Musashi! #EuVou \o/ #SesshoumaruTesaoBonitoGostosao 

**Houshi Miroku (** **͡ᵔ** **͜ʖ** **͡ᵔ** **)**

Não me provoque com seu jeito de fogosa que eu me encaixo nessas coxas, faço tudo com vc (essa eh pra vc sabe quem) ^_* 

✿ **Sango Taijiya**

ODEIO MÚSICA DO WANDO (ESSA É PRA VC SABE QUEM) ¬_¬ 

**MasterDoggyInuyasha1491 (** **ᵔᴥᵔ** **)**

1049 PONTOS NO FLAPPY BIRDS (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) EU SOU FODA KKKK 

**BANKOTSU**

Me chama de Pinóquio que eu te conto uma mentira... huehuehue ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ 

**KaGoMe HiGuRaShi**

Lendo "Aprendendo a Seduzir", livro perfeitooo *-* 

**Fatal and Perfect Sesshoumaru-Sama**

PRESIZO DA FIGURINIA 24 DO AUBÚM DA ANGELA URJEMTE CUSTA 4000 MOEDINIAS BJS (◕‿◕✿) 

**Jaken Servo Leal De Sesshoumaru-Sama**

Sesshoumaru-Sama para imperador de Edo! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 

**Hakudoushi** ﴾ **͡** ๏ **̯͡** ๏﴿

É POIS É! SENTA SENTA NO MEU PÉ! Ó Ó FOI MAL, SENTA SENTA NO MEU... PÉ DE NOVO! VAI VAI VAI VAI 

**KOUGALICIOUS**

Kagome ❤ Vem sentir a potencia do seu lobo ❤ 

**O. Musou** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TA ME OLHANDO PQ QUER ME DAR! TA RINDO? É PQ QUER ME DAR! (ME ADD NOVINHAS DLC) /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\ 

**Jakotsu** **‿**

Vendo ingressos p/ próxima parada gay no vilarejo de Musashi! #vemcurtircomadivajack #homofobianão ✿✿✿ 

**Kikyou**

Lendo #CinquentaTonsDeCinza *-*

* * *

 ** _HUEHUEBR_**

 ** _Pois é, galere! Os diálogos começarão a partir do próximo capítulo._**  
 ** _E, sim, quem fez a frase do status do Sesshoumaru foi a Rin mesmo. XD_**  
 ** _E, sim², Byakuya é gay. Viva a diversidade sexual! \o/_**

 ** _FLW VLW_**

 ** _~Okaasan_**


	2. Criando um grupo

**WHATSAPP FEUDAL**

 **Capítulo 1 - Criando um grupo**

* * *

 _7:42h_

 _Naraku está online_

 _Kanna está online_

 _._

Naraku: Bom dia. Kanna, eu, Naraku, preciso falar contigo.

Kanna: Bom dia. Às ordens, Naraku-sama. Em que posso ser útil?

Naraku: Não sei direito como usar este aplicativo. Hakudoushi instalou para mim, dizendo que é um comunicador bom, prático e interessante, mas você sabe que eu não confio naquela peste.

Kanna: Estou à sua disposição, Naraku-sama. Qual é exatamente a sua dúvida?

Naraku: Ele me disse que é possível criar grupos e adicionar diversas pessoas em um diálogo. Mas não sei bem como se faz.

Kanna: É simples, quer que eu faça?

Naraku: Quero, sim. Assim poderei dar minhas ordens para todos vocês ao mesmo tempo.

Kanna: Diga o nome que deseja para o grupo.

Naraku: Exército dos Leais Súditos do Grande e Poderoso Naraku, o Youkai mais Temido de Todos os Tempos!

Kanna: Está enorme! Condense isso, Naraku-sama! 😐

Naraku: Mas eu quero assim, pirralha. Vai me desobedecer?

Kanna: Não é questão de desobediência, Naraku-sama. O aplicativo não disponibiliza tantos caracteres para um nome de grupo...

Naraku: Aplicativo estúpido... Faça o que quiser, então.

* * *

 _Kanna criou o grupo "_ _ **Família do Naraku**_ ❤ _"_

 _Naraku foi adicionado._

 _Kagura foi adicionada._

 _Hakudoushi foi adicionado._

 _Byakuya foi adicionado._

 _Onigumo Musou foi adicionado._

* * *

 _11:03h_

Kagura: Ei, q grupo eh esse? Kanna! Já t falei q naum eh pra me add em grupo nem1! 😠

.

 _Kagura saiu._

 _._

Naraku: Que título é esse, Kanna? E esse coração? Que porcaria! Isso me desmoraliza!

Kanna: Não exagere, Naraku-sama. Somos uma família mesmo ❤

Naraku: Não gostei... Enfim, esqueça. Coloque Kagura aqui novamente.

Kanna: Ela vai brigar comigo.

Naraku: Não, não vai. São ordens minhas! Eu, Naraku, não serei desobedecido! E onde está o Goshinki?

Kanna: Ele quebrou o celular com as garras sem querer e, quando Byakuya perguntou se ele iria trocar, disse que não era preciso um telefone para saber o que os outros diriam a ele.

Naraku: É porque não saiu do bolso dele.

.

 _Kagura foi adicionada_.

.

Kagura: Kanna! Q droga! De novo! Vse eh xata demais! Pq me add aki de novo? 😠

Kanna: Foi Naraku-sama que mandou. E chata é você. 😣

.

 _16:20h_

.

Naraku: Algum problema, Kagura? E não foi assim que eu te ensinei a escrever!

Kagura: Naraku? Vse por aki? Nem aki eu posso ficar d boa? Aff. 😒

Naraku: Ei! "Aqui" não se escreve assim não, mocinha! Você não se acanha de escrever tão errado? Veja como Kanna se expressa bem melhor!

Kagura: Q sacooo 😣 pqp!

Naraku: O que significa esta sigla "pqp"?

Kanna: Deixe pra lá, Naraku-sama.

.

 _18:24h_

 _._

Byakuya: E aí pessoas? 😊 Hey, até Naraku-sama tah aqui! 😝

Naraku: Boa noite para você também, Byakuya... Que falta de modos.

Byakuya: Malz ae... 😳

Naraku: E depois de um vocativo há vírgula!

Byakuya: 😒

.

 _21:48h_

Naraku: Byakuya e Kagura, como vocês inserem esses rostos na conversa?

Onigumo Musou: Oi lindinhos 😋

Kagura: Explica vc, Bya-kun... To sem paciência hj 😒

Naraku: O que significa isso, Kagura? Você anda muito rebelde! E você, Musou, onde esteve ontem à noite? Precisei de você aqui.

Onigumo Musou: Eu tava escondido perto do rio onde as aldeãs lavam roupa. Tem uma mulher que vai pra lá quase todo dia se encontrar com o amante. 😁

Naraku: E você deu de espionar os humanos agora?

Onigumo Musou: Ela tem uma bunda que é uma delícia, Naraku-chan. 😋

Kagura: Ei seu tarado! Naum fala issu, a Kanna eh uma crianca e tah aki! 😣

Kanna: 🙈🙉🙊

Naraku: Musou! Você não tem vergonha de falar uma coisa dessas, seu pérfido imoral?

Onigumo Musou: Mas a bunda dela é gostosa mesmo, vou mentir? 😐 Gostosa e gulosa, devo considerar... 👅

Naraku: MUSOU!

Onigumo Musou: Ok, não falo mais nisso... Kanna, fofinha, não gostaria de emprestar seu espelho pro seu mano bonitão aqui? 😉

Kanna: Nããão. 😣

Onigumo Musou: Por que não, querida? Não seja malvada. 😇 Posso te dar uma boneca bem bonita feita com meus tentáculos. 👱

Kanna: Já se esqueceu? Quer mesmo que eu diga? 😒

Naraku: Não estou gostando nada disso. Fale, Kanna! Quem quer saber disso agora sou eu!

Byakuya: Ele pediu o espelho pra ver aquela exterminadora do grupo do Inuyasha tomando banho. Só q nesse dia o monge também tava espiando... 😒

Kanna: E eu tive que ouvir os comentários impróprios tanto do Miroku quanto do Musou. 👎

Naraku: O QUÊ?!

Byakuya: Ainda bem que vc não tem alma Kanna, senão teria morrido de vergonha.

Kanna: Não tenho alma, mas sou criança. Musou não tem jeito mesmo. É um pervertido. 😒

Onigumo Musou: Mas eu apenas fiz os comentários. Quem resolveu bater uma foi aquele despirocado idiota, q no fim de tudo acabou sendo descoberto e levou uma surra 😂 A taijiya praticamente fez uma omelete com os ovos daquele babaca, kkkkkkkk

Naraku: MUSOU! Quanta sujeira... Seu desavergonhado!

Onigumo Musou: Nem vem, Naraku-chan. Pensa q eu não sei dos comentários que vc faz sobre certa sacerdotisa? 😈

Kagura: Cuma? 😱

Byakuya: Eeeeeeei q negócio eh esse? Naraku anda falando sacanagem perto de Kanna-chan também? 😱

Naraku: NÃO! Musou, seu caluniador!

Kanna: Isso não é verdade, pessoal. Naraku não faz comentários impróprios sobre Kikyou. Ele diz às vezes que adoraria ir por trás dela e mostrar-lhe toda a sua potência, e eu o apoio. Nós youkais temos mesmo que mostrar nosso poder aos humanos. 👊👍

Kagura: 😶

Naraku: KANNA!

Kanna: O que? O que eu disse de errado?

Onigumo Musou: kkkkkkkkkkkk 😂

Byakuya: Gente que babado! 😂 Musou, parece que vc não é o único safado da casa...

Onigumo Musou: Nada de fazer a katia, Bya-kun! Eu sei que vc anda seguindo o cachorro grande mesmo sem Naraku mandar. Tá querendo algo com a Bakusaiga dele? 👌

Byakuya: Bah, cala a boca, seu tarado linguarudo. 😒

Kagura: Q papo eh esse? 😣 Ces tão falando do Sesshoumaru? Byakuya! Sua bicha fura-olho! Sesshoumaru eh meu crush! 😬

Naraku: Sesshoumaru é MEU INIMIGO! Vocês não têm o direito de olhá-lo com essas... intenções!

Byakuya: Seu crush nada! E olhar não arranca pedaço. 😋

Naraku: BYAKUYA! Tem criança aqui!

Kanna: Tudo bem, Naraku-sama, eu sei que o Bya-kun prefere rapazes.

Onigumo Musou: Eu tbm sei, até aquele projetinho de raposa da Kagome sabe disso. TODO MUNDO sabe disso.

Kagura: Eu tbm sei... Seu fura-olhooo 😣 Qdo vse nasceu eu jah gostava dele 💔

Byakuya: Foi malz ae kirida. Num abro mão dele não. ✌

Kagura: Traidor! 😭

Naraku: Byakuya, exijo uma explicação!

Byakuya: Explicação? Ué Naraku-sama, eu sou um youkai gay. E meus irmãos todos sabem. Quem descobriu primeiro foi akele enxerido do Goshinki, com essa mania de ficar lendo a mente da gente sem ser convidado.

Naraku: Mas que loucura, tudo isso acontecendo debaixo do meu nariz e eu, Naraku, sem perceber!

Byakuya: Vc tem estado ocupado demais jogando Just Dance no XBOX Naraku-sama.

Onigumo Musou: Vc tem um XBOX?! 😱😱😱

Naraku: Qual o seu problema com as vírgulas, Byakuya? E esses rostinhos, como os coloco na frase? Mostre-me!

Kagura: Sim ele tem um XBOX. Só q naum deixa ningm jogar. 😒

Onigumo Musou: Egoista.

Byakuya: Não, a pequena Kanna saberá explicar melhor... Não é Kanna?

Naraku: VÍRGULA Kanna.

Byakuya: Aff 🙍😒

Kanna: Procure por um ícone sorridente no teclado, Naraku-sama. Ao clicar, aparecerão todos os _emoji_ , que são os rostinhos.

.

 _Hakudoushi está gravando..._

.

Naraku: Oh! 😊 Muito útil. 😄

Kanna: Que bom que encontrou.

Naraku: 😉

Naraku: 😎

Naraku: 😜

Naraku: 😢

Naraku: 👀

.

 _Hakudoushi está gravando..._

 _._

Byakuya: Que é isso Naraku-sama? 😅 hauhauhauhua

Kanna: Não ria dele, Bya-kun. 😣

Byakuya: kkkkkkkkkkk 😄 Kanna, só vc mesma pra não achar engraçada essa empolgação dele! 😆

Kanna: Não é engraçado. Ei, Musou, você pegou meu carregador de novo?

Onigumo Musou: Daqui a duas horas eu te devolvo, lindinha. Meu celular tá descarregando e eu tô esperando os nudes que eu pedi pra Abi. 😁

Kanna: 😒

Byakuya: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk 😅

Naraku: O que é nudes? 😐

Onigumo Musou: AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAHU 😂

Byakuya: EHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE 😂

Kanna: Não gosto que riam de Naraku-sama. 😣

Naraku: Aprenda com ela algumas noções de submissão e lealdade, Byakuya! Kanna é a única que me respeita por aqui. 👍

Onigumo Musou: É que ela é muito inocente, coitadinha, não sabe que vc não vale nada. 😈

Naraku: ME RESPEITE, ONIGUMO MUSOU!

.

Hakudoushi: [áudio] _Naraku-sama, socorro! Seu quarto está pegando fogo! (cof) Eu aproveitei que você saiu pra brincar aqui com o Entei (cof) e ele incendiou tudo! Inclusive sua coleção de CDs do (cof) Michael Jackson!_

.

Naraku: O quê?! Hakudoushi, seu pivete! Kanna, vá lá fazer alguma coisa! Kagura! Byakuya! Musou!

Onigumo Musou: Eu não tô no castelo.

Byakuya: Nem eu.

Kagura: Nem eu.

Naraku: Mas será possível, seus incompetentes? Kanna está no castelo sozinha?

Kagura: Tah. Eu vim pegar um vento. Tah um calor...

Byakuya: Eu tbm vim pegar um vento.

Onigumo Musou: Vcs dois tão atrás de um vento alto e musculoso que vira cachorro 😈

Byakuya: Kagura, eu to te vendo!

Kagura: O q vse tah fazendo ai nessa moita?

Byakuya: O mesmo q vc! Ou acha q eu não sei q vc vem pra cá quase todos os dias pra ver o Sesshoumaru tomando banho na cachoeira?

Kanna: O que é isso?! Vocês estão iguais ao Musou, é?

Onigumo Musou: Iguais a mim não, caçulinha, iguais ao safado-sama da família que vc chama de papai kkkkkkkk 😈

Naraku: Chega de tanta imoralidade! KANNA! O MEU QUARTO!

Kanna: Se acalme, Naraku-sama. Eu estou aqui em seu quarto, mas não há nenhum sinal de fogo por aqui. Creio que Hakudoushi queria lhe pregar uma peça.

Naraku: E os meus CDs do Michael Jackson, estão em ordem?

Kanna: Sim, senhor. Seus CDs, DVDs, pôsteres... Mas...

Naraku: Mas...?

Kanna: A sua pele de babuíno...

Naraku: O que tem ela?!

.

 _Imagem0125_

 _._

 _Naraku está gravando..._

 _._

Kanna: Eu juro que não sei de nada.

Naraku: [áudio] _Hakudoushi, moleque infeliz! Anote o que estou dizendo... Da próxima vez que você escrever_ _algo como_ _"_ _Naraku terror das miko novinha_ _" em outra roupa minha, eu te absorvo!_

* * *

 **HUEHUEBR**

 **~Okaasan**


	3. Alguns nudes num sábado à noite

**WHATSAPP FEUDAL**

 **Capítulo 2 - Todo mundo espera alguns nudes em um sábado à noite**

* * *

 _._

 _23:12h_

 _Miroku está online_

 _._

+153 213 5598: E ae Miroku-chan?

Miroku: Quem eh vc?

+153 213 5598: Vc sabe.

Miroku: Não sei não

+153 213 5598: Ah, vc sabe sim, lindinho... Eu sou o seu fornecedor anônimo de nudes! Sou a alma humana de Naraku, Onigumo Musou!

Miroku: Então era vc, maldito? Bem que eu vi que não dava pra ser o Inuyasha pq ele soh sabe jogar Subway Surfers! Se prepare, pois quando eu te encontrar, vou te sugar, maldita cria de Naraku! 😣

+153 213 5598: Quanta ingratidão! E os nudes que temos trocado, não valeram nada? 💔

Miroku: Não, pq vc eh nosso inimigo!

+153 213 5598: Eh uma pena. A Abi me mandou uma foto tem 15 minutos. Uma foto daquelas! Do jeito que vc gosta! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Miroku: Sério? Pow, manda ae

+153 213 5598: Eu não era seu inimigo?

Miroku: Inimigos também compartilham conhecimentos. Tenho uma da Hitomiko aqui tbm, vc vai querer? Recebi hj de manhã do meu outro fornecedor de nudes

+153 213 5598: Ué, vc tem outro?

Miroku: O Ban.

+153 213 5598: Quem eh esse?

Miroku: Bankotsu. 👍

.

 _Img0647_

 _._

Miroku: Puxa. To surpreso. 😒

+153 213 5598: Surpreso com o que?

Miroku: Ela não eh lá essas coisas.

+153 213 5598: De novo esse papo? Vc falou isso da Tsubaki, da Botan, da Momiji... 😐

Miroku: Todas fraquinhas. E a Tsubaki ta horrível com aquelas estrias vermelhas debaixo do umbigo 😨

+153 213 5598: Mas e a exterminadora? É fraquinha tbm? 👀

Miroku: O QUE TEM A SANGO? 😣

+153 213 5598: Ué, ela é mais magra que a Abi por exemplo...

Miroku: PODE PARAR POR AI. SANGO NÃO TEM NADA COM ISSO E EU NÃO TE QUERO SEQUER OLHANDO PRA ELA 😠

+153 213 5598: Calma! Eu não to olhando pra ela.

Miroku: EH BOM MESMO, SEU TARADO!11!1!

+153 213 5598: Mas vc tbm eh tarado, seu hipócrita...

Miroku: Sou, mas não admito brincadeira com a Sango.

+153 213 5598: Jah entendi o pq de vc estar achando as outras fraquinhas, lindinho. Vc ta apaixonado. 😄

Miroku: Eu? Não to não... =/

+153 213 5598: Então como vc explica toda essa proteção sobre a exterminadora?

Miroku: Eu quero proteger a Sango, cuidar dela. Não deixar nada de mal acontecer a ela. Eh isso.

+153 213 5598: Vc quer é dar um pega nela q eu sei ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Miroku: Quero dar um pega mas não desse jeito Quero q ela confie em mim e conte comigo pro q precisar, seja pra eu ajudar ela a matar um youkai ou me pedir um abraço num dia de frio.👍

+153 213 5598: Miroku, vc ta apaixonado. Q fofo... Kkkkkkkk 💑

Miroku: Não to não, cara.

+153 213 5598: Eu jah fui humano seu besta. Vc devia resolver essa situação com ela logo viu... 👀

Miroku: Desde quando vc virou conselheiro emocional?

+153 213 5598: kkkkkk... Vcs humanos são tão engraçados 😂 Fica dando bobeira... Ou vc pensa que eu não conheço as ideias do Takeda, que ta doido pra dar um pega nela tbm?

Miroku: QUE NEGOCIO EH ESSE? O QUE VC SABE? EU VOU SUGAR AQUELE MALDITO!11!1!

+153 213 5598: Calma cara! Calma! =X Eu só to dizendo que sei que ele pediu a Sango em casamento uma vez. Sossega

Miroku: Takeda fdp, ele acha que pode comigo... Ele tem dinheiro, mas eu tenho algo mais interessante debaixo dessa roupa de monge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Deixe estar, Musou, ainda vou dar um pega tao bem dado na Sango que ela nem vai se lembrar que ele existe 👍 👍 👍

+153 213 5598: Eh assim que se fala. To precisando de uma foto de certa pessoa.

Miroku: De quem?

+153 213 5598: Acho q essa vc não vai ter. Um nude do Sesshoumaru ;-) 😉

Miroku: Queeee?! =O

+153 213 5598: Não eh pra mim!

Miroku: Aham sei... Caramba, o cachorrão ta podendo 👌 Ateh vc ta interessado.

+153 213 5598: Jah disse que naum eh pra mim... Eu gosto eh de mulher... Alem do mais ele eh muito branco.

Miroku: Pq vc mesmo não pede pra ele?

+153 213 5598: Não tenho o número. Vc tem ai?

Miroku: [SESSHOUMARU – CONTATO]

+153 213 5598: Eh pra eu fazer um agradinho pro Bya-kun.

Miroku: Byakuya eh gay mesmo?! Eu jah desconfiava.

+153 213 5598: Só não comenta isso com ele ok?

Miroku: Comentar como se ele vive atacando a gente?

+153 213 5598: Malz ae, esqueci disso.

Miroku: A Sango ta online!

+153 213 5598: Pede nudes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Miroku: Naum, tenho ideia melhor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

 _23:58h_

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está online_

 _Jaken está online_

 _._

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Jaken! Onde você está e o que fez com minhas roupas? Só sobrou Bakusaiga aqui!_

Jaken: [áudio] _Sesssshoumaru-sama! Ainda bem que o sssenhor agora está online! Sssocorro! Eu fui amarrado em uma árvore com Rin! Ela pelo menos conssseguiu tirar uma mão de dentro dasss cordasss e pegou o telefone_!

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _O QUÊ?!_

Jaken: [áudio de Rin] _Sesshoumaru-sama, socorro! Eu to com medo! Ta tudo escuro e eu nem consigo enxergar Jaken-sama aqui do lado!_

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Rin, procure ficar calma. Este Sesshoumaru vai resgatá-la_.

Jaken: [áudio dos dois] _SOCORRO_!

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Jaken, inútil, não deixe Rin ficar mais nervosa. Eu já vou, só que preciso achar minhas roupas. Não posso permanecer desnudo_.

Jaken: [áudio de Rin] _Mas ta de noite, Sesshoumaru-sama, ninguém vai ver que o senhor tá pelado_.

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Ficou louca?_ _Sem chance!_

Jaken: [áudio de Rin, chorando] _SOCOOOOOOOOORRO!_

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Oh, conjuntura inusitadamente abstrusa... Rin, se acalme, com todos os demônios!_

Jaken: [áudio de Rin, chorando]: _TEM DEMÔNIOS AQUI? SOCOOOOOOOORRO!_ [Jaken, ao fundo _: Esssta não foi uma boa colocação, Sssesshoumaru-sssama..._ ]

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, minha Rin, mantenha a calma!_

Jaken: [áudio de Rin, chorando]: _Eu tô com medo, Sesshoumaru-sama! Venha soltar a gente e a gente te ajuda a encontrar sua roupa!_

Jaken: [áudio] _Sssesshoumaru-sssama, Rin essstá chorando, e agora?_

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Inferno... Ela só se acalma comigo! Aguardem-me! Rin, feche os olhos desde já! Este Sesshoumaru segue para onde vocês estão, mesmo com seu esplêndido corpo despido, para poder salvá-la!_

 _._

 _0:07h_

 _._

Byakuya: Kagura, a barreira ta funfando ae pra vc?

Kagura: Ta, e pra vse, tud bem? Ond vse botou a roupa dele?

Byakuya: Na mesma arvore do Jaken, soh que tem um tsuru lá que faz eles pensarem que estão amarrados no escuro. Ta ouvindo a Rin gritando?

Kagura: OLHA PRA CIMA!11!1 EH ELE! EU NAUM ACREDITUUUUUU 😍

.

 _Byakuya está gravando..._

 _._

Kagura: Deu certo dessa vez *-* Ai se eu tivesse um corassaum, ele tinha parado! To morridaaaaa

Byakuya: [áudio] _AAAAAAIIII QUE TUDOOOOO! KAGURA! AAAAAAAAH MEU CORASSAUM, ELE TA VOANDOOOO! OLHA! OLHA!_

Kagura: NAUM GRITA SUA BIXA LOUCA! =X

Byakuya: Malz ae, eu me descontrolei ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kagura: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kagura: Aaaai q calor eu senti agr... Ateh eskeci q to ajoelhada nas pedra!

Byakuya: Vc viu tbm mona? Viu q perfeição mortal? Quase morri quando vi a Bakusaiga ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kagura: Claro, vi tudooooo Q youkai dlc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Byakuya: Serah q ele não curte as duas fruta? Eu queria ter uma chance *-*

Kagura: Nem vem... Eu to de olho nele há mt tempo =X EEEI BYA!

Byakuya: Quié? '-'

Kagura: Olha ali... Atrás dakela moita perto dos pé de xuxu =O Akele cabelo cacheado... Eh quem eu to pensano qui eh?

Byakuya: EU NAUM ACREDITO!11!1 Mas o que ele ta fazendo ali?

Kagura: Seu retardado... A Kikyou toma banho nakela fonte, tu naum sabia?

Byakuya: Eh msm? Sai dae e vem pra minha moita...

Kagura: Pra q Bya? '-'

Byakuya: Vc vai ver mona. Hora de fazer certas máscaras caírem. ;-)

.

 _0:14h_

 _._

 _Naraku está online_

 _._

Byakuya: Naraku-sama onde ce tah?

Naraku: E onde as vírgulas estão, Byakuya? ¬¬

Byakuya: ¬¬

Naraku: Você deveria estar no castelo, seu irresponsável. E Kagura também.

Byakuya: E vc tah no castelo? '-'

Naraku: É óbvio que estou no castelo, seu insolente. Onde mais estaria?

Byakuya: Ah tah... Eh que eu to vendo a Kikyou

Naraku: Sério? Onde?!

Byakuya: Ela ta peladinha tomando banho na fonte Gostei da comissaum de frente, tudo durinho... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Naum curto a fruta, mas achei ela bonita!

Naraku: Seu imoral! =X Não se envergonha de espiar uma humana sem roupas? E, afinal de contas, onde você e sua irmã estão?!

.

 _Byakuya está gravando..._

 _._

Naraku: Você deveria ter vergonha, Byakuya! ¬¬ Vamos, não me enrole, diga onde estão!

.

Byakuya: [áudio de Byakuya e Kagura] _ESTAMOS ATRÁS DA MOITA ONDE VOCÊ TÁ ESCONDIDO ESPIANDO OS PEITOS DA KIKYOU, NARAKU!_

 _._

(Naraku se vira para trás e, de olhos arregalados, vê as crias bem atrás dele. Então, uma grande explosão de miasma acontece e os dois perdem-no de vista.)

.

* * *

 ** _Ééééé, aranhudo... A casa caiiiiiu XD_**

 ** _HUEHUEBR_**

 ** _~Okaasan_**


	4. Tratratratrata, muitos nudes vou mandar

**WHATSAPP FEUDAL**

 **Capítulo 3 - Tra! Tra! Tra! Tra! Tra! Muitos nudes vou mandar**

* * *

 _2:09h_

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está online_

 _Kanna está online_

 _._

Sesshoumaru: OIIIII KANA POQUE VOSE TA ACORDADA ATE AGR?

Kanna: Me deixaram sozinha aqui no castelo, de novo 😔

Sesshoumaru: Q XATO ME DIS UMA COIZA VOSE TEM A FIGURINA 67 DA ANGELA?

Kanna: 67 é rara. Espere que eu vou olhar.

Sesshoumaru: EU PRESIZO DA FIGURINA 67 PA DESBLOKIA O VESTIDO D DIAMANTES

Kanna: Não, não tenho. Você já gastou todos os seus diamantes? 😒

Sesshoumaru: GASTEI POQUE HAKUDOXI PROMETEU Q IA MIM INSINA COMO FASE A ANGELA TER DIAMANTES INFINITO AI EU COMPREI 3 PCT DE FIGURINA EPICAS QUE ERA 65 DIAMANTES

Kanna: Você gastou 65 diamantes de uma vez só?! 😱

Sesshoumaru: GASTEI MAIS AGR TA RUIM POQUE TO SEM NADA 😔

Kanna: Nem sempre você pode confiar no Hakudoushi. Já te disse isso 😐

Sesshoumaru: Q XATO AGR EU VO TER Q ESPERA ATE AXAR A FIGURINA 67 ISSO E UM IMBRÓGLIO MT INCONVENIENTE

Kanna: Não entendi o que quis dizer... 😕

Sesshoumaru: QUIZ DISE Q ISSO E MT RUIM ENTEDEU?

Kanna: Você fala difícil às vezes ¬¬'

Sesshoumaru: E DIVERTIDU TODO MUND FIKA AÇIM COM CARA DE MAMAU KKKKKKKKKK POQUE VOSE NAU PEDE NARRAKU P TE INSINA?

Kanna: Que ótima ideia! Eu adoro ouvir Naraku-sama conversar. Será que ele me ensinaria? *_*

Sesshoumaru: AXU Q SIM AI VOSE PODE XEGA NO SEU IRMAU BYAKUIA DAS INLUZOES Q TA SEMPRE ATRAZ DA JEMTE E FALA ASSIM VOSE E FEIO Q NEM UM NEMATELMINTO 😄

Kanna: kkkkkkkk! Ri demais aqui! 😂 O Bya iria ficar com raiva de mim, Rin-chan!

Sesshoumaru: Q NADA 👍 E BOM BRINCA. VOSE TEM UM MONTE DE IRMAUS EMTAU TEM Q APROVEITA POIS EU SO TEMHO JAKEN SAMA E CESHOUMARU SAMA E ELES NAU BRIMCA COMIGO 💔

Kanna: Você tem razão! A propósito, ontem ouvi Naraku-sama dizer várias palavras novas, não entendi nada...

Sesshoumaru: MIM CONTA KANA 😃

Kanna: Você não vai contar pra ninguém isso, né? Ele iria ficar chateado comigo.

Sesshoumaru: VOSE SABE QUE EU NAU COMTO PODE COMFIA EM MIM

Kanna: Era um áudio que ele gravou, só que eu não sei para quem foi. Ele dizia: "a cada ocasião que vislumbro de longe o cadenciado baloiçar de suas pujantes ancas, minha masculinidade se torna assaz espigaitada devido à tesura que anuvia meus sentidos, pois sua silhueta desperta em mim a mais legítima voluptuosidade. E é por você que eu sou compelido a recorrer ao enfadonho artifício do onanismo, senão mal posso adormecer ao crepúsculo".

Sesshoumaru: SE VOSE QUIZE EU POÇO PERGUNTA PARA CECHOUMARU SAMA SEM DIZE QUE FOI NARRAKU QUE DISSE ISSO 👍 POÇO?

Kanna: Não, melhor não, Rin. Ele vai desconfiar.

Sesshoumaru: ELE TA VIMDO PRESIZO IR KANA BEIJOS 😘

Kanna: Apaga o histórico antes de entregar para ele, ok? Beijos. Tchau, Rin. 😘

.

 _3:46h_

 _Miroku está online_

 _Sango está online_

 _._

Miroku: Ainda acordada, Sango?

Sango: OI. TO ACORDADA PQ TA FAZENDO FRIO E A KIRARA AINDA NÃO VOLTOU HOUSHI-SAMA.

Miroku: Ta com frio? Prazer, sou um cobertor quentinho sua linda .

Sango: EU DISPENSO SEU SAFADO. 😒

Miroku: Poxa 😔 Eu soh queria ser útil.

Sango: VC NÃO SABE SE COMPORTAR. E PQ VC TA ACORDADO ATE AGORA?

Miroku: Eh que eu to com vontade de comer uma safadinha 😏

Sango: COMO É QUE É?

Miroku: *saladinha. Desculpa, eh o corretor 😁

Sango: AH SIM.

Miroku: Deixa eu ir te aquecer com um abraço *-* Vc ta sozinha... 😍

Sango: TO MAS NÃO CONFIO EM VC NÃO 😥

Miroku: Posso aprender, soh pra ficar ao seu lado 😍

Sango: DUVIDO HOUSHI-SAMA. NÃO ESQUECI DAQUELE DIA NO RIO.

Miroku: Malvada. Quase me deixou estéril 😭 Sabe que não foi por mal. Vc eh muito, muito linda, e ver vc ao natural, daquela maneira me fez pensar nos mistérios de Buda, na criação do mundo, na sabedoria das divindades que modelaram pessoas lindas como vc ❤

Sango: SÉRIO HOUSHI-SAMA? *-*

Miroku: Eh claro que sim, Sango. A beleza do seu corpo eh um mistério dos deuses que me deixa mto excitado ❤

Sango: COMO ASSIM?

Miroku: Foi o corretor, eu quis dizer "exaltado" ;)

Sango: PUXA EU FICO FELIZ *-*

Miroku: Eu tbm fico feliz. Posso te mandar uma foto demonstrando o tamanho da minha felicidade? 😉

Sango: UMA FOTO DO SEU SORRISO? MANDA *-* SEU SORRISO É MT BONITO *-* HIHIHI

Miroku: Hehehe 😜 Quer ver a do sorriso primeiro, Sango?

Sango: UÉ TEM OUTRA?

Miroku: Lógico! Sou um servo de Buda que adora gozar a vida, por isso to sempre gozando qdo vejo as maravilhas da natureza feminina... Entende?

Sango: MAIS OU MENOS =/ MAS MANDA A FOTO DO SEU SORRISO

Miroku: To mandando ❤

 _ImagemWP0067_

Sango: QUE LINDOOO ❤ VC TEM UM SORRISO MARAVILHOSO SABIA?

Miroku: ❤

Sango: OBRIGADA MIROKU-SAMA *-* APESAR DE SER TARADO LADRÃO E SEM VERGONHA VC EH TÃO BONITO E CARINHOSO 😍

Miroku: Vc acha? Obrigado... E não sou um tarado, querida Sango... Eu aprecio com intensidade a vida e suas nuances 😏

Sango: NUANCES? ACHO QUE VC ANDOU CONVERSANDO COM O SESSHOUMARU. Q PALAVRA EH ESSA? '-'

Miroku: Eu não... '-' Não vou andar com o cara que vive tentando matar o meu melhor amigo 😒

Sango: CERTO DEIXA ISSO PRA LÁ. TEM MAIS FOTOS MIROKU-SAMA? *-*

Miroku: Tenho ❤ O que vc quer ver agora?

Sango: POSSO TE DIZER UMA COISA? *-* HIHIHI

Miroku: Pode, claro! Vc tem liberdade para dizer o que quiser pra mim querida!

Sango: ACHO QUE ALEM DO SORRISO VC TEM UM PEITORAL BONITO TBM! HIHIHI *-*

Miroku: Ah, sério? Que bom ❤ Eu me sinto honrado em saber que sou admirado por vc, Sango. Meu corpo fica ainda mais feliz... *-* Quer uma foto dele? (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Sango: QUERO. DE PREFERÊNCIA DO UMBIGO PRA CIMA. ACHO SUA BARRIGA O MÁXIMO COM ESSES MÚSCULOS *-*

Miroku: Fico duro de alegria, querida ❤

Sango: COMO ASSIM? NÃO ENTENDI.

Miroku: Nada não, eh o corretor. Quis dizer "puro" 😉

Sango: ESSE CORRETOR EH UM SACO. ENTAO HOUSHI-SAMA, PODE ME MANDAR MAIS UMA FOTINHO LINDA? *-*

Miroku: Agora, meu anjo .

 _ImagemWP0068_

Miroku: Tirei essa hj depois do banho... 😃

Sango: QUE LINDOOO VC TA TD MOLHADO *_*

Miroku: Own Vc eh mto mais linda (e to ficando molhado de novo) (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Sango: TEM MAIS FOTO MIROKU-SAMA? HIHIHIHI AIN Q VERGONHA 🙈

Miroku: Vergonha de que, bobinha? Isso eh bom... Apreciar a beleza humana nos faz ficar mais sensíveis às coisas boas q a natureza dá pra gente 😃

Sango: VC SABE QUE EU SOU MEIO TÍMIDA NÉ?

Miroku: Sei, e acho isso lindo em vc ;-) Aliás, tudo em vc eh lindo... Não tem foto do seu sorriso aí não, Sango? *_* Se tiver uma assim onde vc ta mais à vontade... Sem esse monte de roupas quentes de taijiya...

Sango: TENHOOO :D

 _Imagem044_

Miroku: ❤❤❤

Sango: VC GOSTOU HOUSHI-SAMA? ESSA FOTO EH DE ONTEM. EU TAVA DEITADA NA GRAMA COM KAGOME-CHAN E ELA CLICOU DE CIMA... HIHIHI *-*

Miroku: Que lindaaaa . Vc tem uma pintinha tão fofa ai, dá vontade de dar um bjo 😍

Sango: QUAL PINTINHA MIROKU-SAMA?

Miroku: Essa ai em cima do seu coração, a um palmo abaixo do seu queixo, que tbm eh lindo... Ah, e sua pele parece ser mto sedosa 💕

Sango: OBRIGADA *_* HIHIHI

Miroku: Posso te contar um segredo, Sango? :D

Sango: PODE O QUE É?

.

 _Miroku está gravando..._

 _._

Miroku: [áudio, cantando] _Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção... De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos, engulo a seco o ciúme quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção... Coração apaixonado é bobo, um sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo. O teu charme, teu olhar, tua fala mansa me faz delirar_

 _._

Sango: AAAAAI QUE LINDOOOO ❤❤❤ EU TO EMOCIONADA 😍

Miroku: Eu tbm to emocionado ❤❤❤ Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso pra alguém, Sango querida 🌺 Quero te dizer mais uma coisa mt especial

Sango: OWWWN HOUSHI-SAMA FALA LOGOOO EU TO ANSIOSA! ❤

Miroku: Pode ser junto com mais uma foto minha? *_*

Sango: AIIIN PODE SIIIIM :D

 _ImagemWP0069_

 _Legenda: SANGO EU TE AMO_

Miroku: Gostou, Sango? Esse é o meu segredo... Vc me encantou desde o primeiro dia. To apaixonado pela exterminadora mais linda do mundo ❤❤❤

Miroku: E essa foto eh pra te mostrar o tamanho da minha gratidão agora :3

Miroku: Vc gostou do tamanho?

Miroku: Sango vc dormiu?

Miroku: Lindaaaa ❤ Me responde... Vc ainda ta on que eu to vendo =/

Miroku: ?

Miroku: Sangozinha, fala comigooo 💔

Miroku: Sangooooo 😭

.

 _4:11h_

 _Kagome está online_

 _Sango está online_

 _._

Sango: KAGOME-CHAN OLHA ISSOOOOOO ❤❤❤

Kagome: O q eh, Sango-chan? ^_^ Outro nude do Takeda-chibi? ಠ_ಠ

Sango: VC QUER VER NUDE DO TAKEDA-CHIBI SOH PRA RIR NÉ SUA MALVADA?

Kagome: Naum tenhuuu culpa se a natureza naum foi legal com eleee! Ahuahuahuahauhuahauhau 😈

Sango: NOSSA KAGOME-CHAN PRECISAVA ME LEMBRAR DISSO? KKKKKKKKK

Kagome: Desculpaaa Sango-chan! Mas o que vc vai me mostrar? \ (•◡•) /

Sango: A LEGENDA DA FOTO É "SANGO EU TE AMO". VOU MANDAR *-*

 _Imagem00981_

Kagome: Aiiiii Sango-chan quanta saúdeeeeee ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)O que vc achou? \ (•◡•) /

Sango: ME DEU ATE UM CALOR É BEM MAIOR DO QUE EU ESPERAVA! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) MAS ELE SE DECLAROU PRA MIM E AGORA?

Kagome: Sua bobaaaa (ᵔᴥᵔ) Aproveitaaaa! Vc sempre gostou deleeee! :D

Sango: FOI SÓ EU ME FINGIR DE BOBA MANDEI UMA FOTO DO MEU DECOTE E ELE CAIU DIREITINHO KKKKKKKKKK MAS KAGOME E SE ELE ESTIVER APENAS QUERENDO UMA AVENTURA? EU AMO ELE DE VERDADE E NÃO QUERIA SER ENGANADA! 😕

Kagome: Mas vc tava querendo dar hojeeee? 😱

Sango: TO LOUCA PRA DAR PRA ELE MAS PREFIRO ESPERAR ELE ME PEDIR EM NAMORO! ENQUANTO ISSO VOU DIFICULTAR MTO PRA ELE PQ NÃO SOU MULHER FACIL! ESCUTA ESSE ÁUDIO...

Kagome: Aiiiin que lindooo Sango-chan ❤ To emocionadaaaaa *-*

Sango: EU TBM :') CHOREI QDO OUVI. HOUSHI-SAMA ME CONQUISTOU. 😍

Kagome: Aiiiin que tudooooo *-* Se o Inu cantasse isso pra mim eu dava pra ele no mesmo dia... Mas ele soh quer saber de jogar Angry Birds 💔💔

Sango: PQ VC NÃO PEGA O KOUGA? ELE. JÁ ATE MANDOU NUDES PRA VC KAGOME-CHAN. ESQUECE AQUELE IDIOTA DO INUYASHA ¬¬

Kagome: Mas eu gostooo do Inuuu 😢 Só que ele não se decideeee, que odioooo!

Sango: VC SABE O QUE EU PENSO EU ACHO O KOUGA MAIS CARINHOSO E MAIS LEGAL COM VC. E ELE É MAIS BONITO. NÃO É SEMPRE QUE A GENTE TEM UM YOUKAI DLC DAQUELES QUERENDO TE PEGAR. MAS SIGA SEU CORAÇÃO.

Kagome: Vc ta certaaaa ;) Sobre Miroku-sama, aproveita que ele pelo menos jah se declarouuu ❤ E bloqueia Takeda-chibi pq não tem nem como ele competir com Miroku-samaaa *-*

Sango: NÃO KAGOME-CHAN. VOU DEIXAR TAKEDA-CHIBI CONTINUAR MANDANDO FOTOS DAQUELA COISINHA CHIBI PRA NÓS CONTINUAR RINDO KKKKKKKKK 😈

Kagome: ahuahuahauhauhauhauahu! Sua malvadaaaa 😈

Sango: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

.

* * *

.

 _ **Depois dessa, se eu fosse o Inuyasha ficaria com os olhos beeem abertos...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLW**_

 _ **VLW**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Okaasan**_


	5. Pense em nudes, chore por nudes

**WHATSAPP FEUDAL**

 **Capítulo 4 - Pense em nudes, chore por nudes, liga pra ele e peça nudes**

* * *

 _._

 _6:12h_

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está online_

 _Naraku está online_

.

Sesshoumaru: Pérfido Naraku, araneídeo octópode asqueroso!

Naraku: Por que me incomoda ao alvorecer, mastim pulguento altaneiro?

Sesshoumaru: Deveria saber, mentecapto odioso! Você, através de sua ignominiosa filha caçula, ousou comunicar obscenidades para minha tutelada! Não se envergonha?!

Naraku: Você está deveras equivocado, maldito Sesshoumaru! Mal conheço sua pupila! E tenho a máxima deferência pela minha Kanna; jamais diria palavras chulas e desonrosas perto dela!

Sesshoumaru: Então como elucida o fato de sua filha ter narrado à minha Rin que gostaria de entender o que significaria estar com a masculinidade espigaitada ao vislumbrar as pujantes ancas de certa pessoa?

Naraku: Ora... Ora... Eu estava apenas lendo um trecho de um livro para um contato meu! 😳

Sesshoumaru: E você não se acanha de usar emojis nas conversas, seu imaturo?!

Naraku: Canídeo hipócrita... Tais rostinhos são inofensivos se comparados a esta sua citação de status... Um youkai deste tamanho solicitando a "figurinia" 24 de My Talking Angela... . (risos) 😂

Sesshoumaru: Isto não é obra deste Sesshoumaru... Vou alterar tal passagem e proibir Rin de utilizar meu iPhone!

Naraku: Huh, quanta avareza. Você não tem vergonha de admitir que não pode doar um smartphone à sua tutelada? Um Galaxy S6 Edge custa apenas 114 mil ienes, sabia? Ou será que tudo isso é porque você não terminou de pagar seu iPhone? 😏

Sesshoumaru: Isto não lhe diz respeito! E eu não gosto de Android!

Naraku: Por mim, tanto faz... Uso Windows Phone. ❤

Sesshoumaru: Windows Phone nem tem Instagram! '-'

Naraku: Por que razão esses aficionados em iOS não têm outro argumento contra a Microsoft? (risos)

Sesshoumaru: Já lhe disse para não se meter com este Sesshoumaru e suas opções de sistema operacional, pérfido Naraku! Eu sou fiel à Apple! E eis aqui meu ultimato: cuide de seus rebentos e cuidarei eu de minha pupila!

.

 _Naraku está gravando..._

 _._

Naraku: [áudio, voz sonolenta] _Já latiu o quanto desejava? Pois bem, agora deixe-me em paz, ignóbil Sesshoumaru. Você despertou-me do meu letargo. Vá comprar um Lumia 530 para sua tutelada, cãozinho sovina._

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está gravando..._

 _._

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Este Sesshoumaru não é irresponsável como você, que presenteia uma inocente criança com um aparelho que se conecta à world wide web, dados os perigos contemporâneos na surface web, estúpido araneídeo! Quer saber? Desejo eu que esta sua pífia masculinidade, que não deve possuir nem metade da dimensão da minha, esteja para sempre flácida e emurchecida, mesmo que se depare com as ancas mais pujantes e luxuriosas do planeta!_

 _._

 _Naraku está gravando..._

 _._

Naraku: [áudio] _Kukukukukukukukuku..._

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está gravando..._

 _._

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _Qual é o pretexto da sua hilaridade, néscio octópode?_

 _._

 _Naraku está gravando..._

 _._

Naraku: [áudio] _Você é um prolixo sem a menor capacidade de síntese... Para sua informação, tenho eu um órgão viril potente e assaz avantajado, se comparado a esta sua banana caturra desenxabida! A propósito, você não se envergonha de fazer fotos expondo esta coisa oblíqua aos olhos do mundo, seu pervertido?_

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru está gravando..._

 _._

Sesshoumaru: [áudio] _COMO UM NUDE MEU FOI PARAR EM SEU PODER?!_

 _._

 _Naraku está gravando..._

 _._

Naraku: [áudio] _Kukukukukukukukuku! Idiota! Veja bem para quem você manda suas fotos imorais... Se quer mesmo saber, quem o recebeu de você foi um transexual que atende por Sara Asano... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

.

 _Sesshoumaru está digitando..._

.

Sesshoumaru: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE SARA NÃO É UMA PRINCESA!

Naraku: Sim, é uma princesa, mastim branco. Uma princesa que tem um cetro... (risos) 👌

Sesshoumaru: E COMO VOCÊ SABE DESTE FATO E EU, QUE SOU UM DAIYOUKAI TEMIDO EM TODO ESTE PAÍS, NÃO SEI?

Naraku: Você é lesado, apenas isso. Aquele indivíduo conseguiu meu número e me mandou diversas mensagens e fotos. Se olhar com a atenção devida, naquela imagem feita à beira de um rio, ela se senta exibindo as pernas e é possível notar algo minúsculo escapulindo por entre suas coxas... Como um daiyoukai não percebeu isto? (risos) 😏

Sesshoumaru: Não creio! Vou conferir!

Naraku: Fique à vontade.

Sesshoumaru: Pérfido Naraku! Vai me pagar! Estragou-me o encontro de hoje à noite!

Naraku: Agastou-se comigo por tê-lo livrado de uma emboscada? Você deveria me agradecer. Ingrato. (risos)

Sesshoumaru: Quer saber, araneídeo nojento? Eu gostaria que você tangesse com seus artelhos superiores o membro flácido e com propriedades cilíndricas que trago junto a meu corpo! E fique LONGE da minha Rin!

Naraku: Já eu desejo que você vá tomar no orifício circular corrugado localizado na parte ínfero-lombar da sua região glútea! E fique LONGE da minha Kanna! _|_

.

 _7:09h_

.

 _Kagome está online_

 _Inuyasha está online_

.

Kagome: Oiii Inuuuu, bom diaaaa! 😍

Inuyasha: BOM DIA QUERIDA KAGOME

Kagome: Vc está de bom humor, o que foiii? *-*

Inuyasha: PASSEI DA FASE 255 DO CANDY CRUSH \o/

Kagome: Ah sim... Parabéns 😒

Inuyasha: ONDE VOCÊ TÁ QUE EU NÃO TE VEJO

Kagome: Isso é uma pergunta?

Inuyasha: CLARO QUE É UMA PERGUNTA SUA MALDITA

Kagome: Então cadê o ponto de exclamação? Aliás, cadê os pontos que vc nunca usaaa? 😬

Inuyasha: NÃO TENHO PACIÊNCIA COM ELES

Kagome: ¬_¬

Kagome: Só agora que vc sentiu minha faltaaa?

Kagome: Inuuu?

Kagome: Inuyasha cadê vc?

Inuyasha: TÔ AQUI VENDO UM GAMEPLAY DE FINAL FANTASY XV

Kagome: ¬_¬

Inuyasha: ME RESPONDE ONDE VOCÊ TÁ RETARDADA

Kagome: Onde? Eu to na minha casa em Tóquiooo /3 Aqui tem webcam e eu marquei com o Kouga-kun pra gente se falar mais tardeeee 👌

Inuyasha: O QUE AQUELE LOBO FEDORENTO QUER

Kagome: Sério que vc não sabeee? Isso soh mostra o quanto vc não se importa comigoooo :'( Kouga-kun me manda músicas lindas, manda poesias, manda nudes! E vc não me manda nadaaa 😔

Inuyasha: MÚSICAS VOCÊ ENCONTRA NO 4SHARED E POESIAS LÁ NO RECANTO DAS LETRAS MAS COMO ASSIM NUDES DO KOUGA EU VOU MATAR AQUELE LOBO TARADO VOU ATRÁS DELE E ARREBENTAR ELE COM A TESSAIGA

Kagome: Ele me manda nudes e eu não acho ruiiim, viu Inuuu? Vc nunca me mandou nadaaaa 😬

Inuyasha: VOCÊ SABE QUE EU TENHO UM PINTO ENTÃO PRA QUE QUER QUE EU TE MANDE FOTOS DELE SUA IMBECIL

Kagome: Chega Inuyasha! Chega! Eu vou hj mesmo fazer uma sessão na cam pro Kougaaaa, pq aqui em casa td mundo viajouuu e eu to sozinhaaa _|_

Inuyasha: NÃO VAI DE JEITO NENHUM SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER

.

 _Kagome está gravando..._

 _._

Kagome: [áudio] _Inuyasha, senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta!_

.

 _7:34h_

.

Inuyasha: KAGOME MALDITA QUASE QUEBROU A TELA DO CELULAR COM O MEU NARIZ ¬¬'

Kagome: Era pra ter quebradooo 😣

Inuyasha: VOCÊ É LOUCA SABIA O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AGORA?

Kagome: Esperando Kouga-Kun que vai ficar on às oitooo

Kagome: Inu? '-'

Kagome: Inuyashaaa vc foi jogar de novo? 😭

Kagome: Q merdaaa nem assim vc se importa comigooo 💔

.

 _7:59h_

 _._

 _Kouga está online_

.

Kouga: Kagome ❤ Cheguei, delicinha

Kagome: Oi Kouga-kun...

Kouga: Vc parece estar desanimada, o que foi, gatinha?

Kagome: Nada nãooo, de manhã eu fico assim mesmooo

Kouga: Tudo bem, eu te animo, gatinha... Posso te ligar antes da gente ir pra cam?

Kagome: Podeee

.

 _Kouga está ligando..._

.

Kagome: Bom dia, Kouga-kun.

Kouga: Oi, Kagome, gatinha. Tô doidinho pra te ver logo! Você nunca me mandou nudes... Tô curioso...

Kagome: É mesmo? Que legal.

Kouga: Mas você não está empolgada como eu pensei que estivesse. Viu minha última foto?

Kagome: Vi, sim, parabéns mais uma vez. A natureza foi generosa com você, hein? Nossa.

Kouga: Eu sou uma delícia de lobo, você não acha?

Kagome: ...

Kouga: Kagome? O que foi?

Kagome: Nada... Eu só pensei ter escutado um barulho lá fora.

Kouga: Com certeza não é nada, gatinha. Então, onde estávamos...? Ah sim, você estava me dizendo que sou uma delícia de lobo.

Kagome: Bem... Quem disse isso foi você mesm-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _(som escandaloso de janela se abrindo e de alguém pulando para dentro do cômodo)_

Kouga: Kagome, o que foi isso?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Seu bruto... Insensível! O que veio fazer aqui?

Inuyasha: O que acha que vim fazer? Vim atrás de você, maldita! Cacete, você tá só de calcinha!

Kouga: Cara de cachorro! Dá o fora!

Inuyasha: Dê o fora você, lobo fedorento! E você, Kagome, o Miroku me disse que a Sango disse pra ele que tudo o que você mais queria era conhecer meu pinto, então eu o trouxe pessoalmente em vez de mandar uma foto.

Kagome: Sango-chan, não acredito que ela fez isso comig- NOSSA, Inu... Abençoado, hein?

Inuyasha: Se eu soubesse que era isso que você queria, não teria perdido tanto tempo jogando! Agora você vai conhecer o poder da Tessaiga vermelha!

Kagome: Inuyasha, me solta! Seu idiota... Ei... Hummm! Ah! Isso! Ahhh... Não me solta! NÃO ME SOLTA!

Kouga: INUYASHA, SAI DE PERTO DELA!

Inuyasha: Tá aí fazendo o que, seu enxerido? Vai arrumar outra! Essa aqui já é minha e sempre será! Hummm... Minha Kagome, sempre quis te dizer uma coisa...

Kagome: Ahhh, o que, Inuzinho?

 _(som de cama rangendo)_

Inuyasha: SENTA, KAGOME! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! APRENDEU RÁPIDO, HEIN? SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

Kouga: SEU MALDITO! KAGOME, COMO TEM CORAGEM DE DAR OUVIDOS A ESSE IDIOTA, DEPOIS DE...

Kagome: AGORA NÃO, KOUGA-KUN! AAAH, INU! MAIS, INU!

Inuyasha: KAGOME, SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

.

 _Kouga encerrou a chamada._

 _._

 _._

 _8:15h_

 _._

 _Bankotsu está online_

.

Kouga: Ban preciso de um favor seu.

Bankotsu: Ae lobinho... Manda ver ;-)

Kouga: To querendo pegar aquela mina dlc da foto de ontem sabe? Vc tem o número?

Bankotsu: Da Momiji?

Kouga: Não, essa aí não, novinha demais. Da morena alta...

Bankotsu: Ah seeeei... Da Sara Asano? A das pernas longas?

Kouga: Isso, ela mesma =)

Bankotsu: [SARA ASANO – CONTATO]

Kouga: Vlw... Hj eu to a perigo, e é essa que eu vou pegar. Fui \o/

.

.

* * *

 ** _Boa sorte com a Sara, Kouga! kkkkkkkk_**

 ** _FLW VLW_**

 ** _~Okaasan_**


	6. Nudes forever

**WHATSAPP FEUDAL**

 **Capítulo 5 - Nudes Forever**

* * *

 _8:19h_

 _._

 _Jakotsu está online_

.

Bankotsu: Jack tenho mó bafão pra te contar XD

Jakotsu: Uiii, sério? Conta, Ban! Adoooooro!

Bankotsu: Sabe aquela sua amiga que tá esperando na fila pra cirurgia de mudança de sexo?

Jakotsu: A Sara Asano? Ela quer pegar o Sesshoumaru, aquele divo delícia... Acho que vai rolar, até já trocaram nudessss ❤

Bankotsu: O lobinho iludido quer pegar ela... Deve ter tomado toco da Kagome XD

Jakotsu: Aiiii sério? Eu vou falar com a Sara! Quero tanto que ela encontre um amor de verdadeee ❤ Ai que tudooo! Aquele Kouga é ma-ra!

.

 _._

 _10:03h_

.

 _Kikyou está online_

 _Naraku está online_

.

Naraku: Kikyou novinha gostosa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Naraku: Delicinha do aranhudo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Naraku: Tesãoooo... Vem aqui pra eu te mostrar as minhas sarrada e minhas capacidade de fazer aquele vuco-vuco. Eu sei que vc ta no grau ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Naraku: Manda nudes deliciosa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Naraku: Vc me deixa subindo pelas parede ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kikyou: Grande novidade subir pelas paredes. Vc não é uma aranha? E pode parar, Musou, eu sei que é vc, e não o Naraku ¬¬' Odeio isso, gente que pensa que a gente somos idiota.

Naraku: Claro que aqui é o Naraku... ta me tirando novinha? Ou ta fazendo doce? Acho que vc ta querendo é sentir a picada da aranha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kikyou: Onigumo Musou, pra sua informação, o tesão do Naraku se chama vírgulas. Vc até agora não usou nenhuma. E ele é infinitamente mais poético e na hora de me galantear. Evidente que eu iria saber disso não acha? E onde ele ta agora?

Naraku: Foi botar a Kanna de castigo pq ela contou pra Rin sobre aquela msg...

Kikyou: Que msg?

Naraku: Não me enrola novinha. Aquele áudio que ele te mandou falando de como ele fica bauduco ao ver a sua bunda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kikyou: Ei, pode parar com essas indecências. ¬¬

Naraku: Kikyou, para de se fazer de santinha. Vc respondeu assim: "és um araneídeo vulgar e perverso, mas como se embebe de fluidos luxuriosos a minha flor do luar ao ouvir sua lúbrica voz"!

Kikyou: Seu maldito... Anda lendo nossas conversas? .

Naraku: Eu so queria dar uma forcinha pra ele... O coitado ta ficando magro de tanto onanismo =/

Kikyou: Não funfou.

Naraku: To vendo que não funfou, vc é mto complicada ¬¬'

Kikyou: Não sou complicada. Só não quero ter nada com ele. =X

Naraku: Mas pq mulher?

Kikyou: Sério msm que vc não sabe, Onigumo? O Naraku me matou há 50 anos e estragou o meu namoro com o Inuzinho ¬¬' A gente nunca vamos dar certo!

Naraku: Mas o passado ficou no passado, ele ta louco por vc, o Inu já tem outra dona e vc fica aí nos 50 tons, sozinha!

Kikyou: Já disse que não to a fim de namorar com ele, merda. ¬_¬ Nós é inimigo. E qual o seu interesse nisso? Não vem me dizer que é pro bem dele, eu te conheço...

Naraku: Poarr Kikyou... Naraku tem um Xbox, eu to doidim pra jogar Halo 5 :'( Aquele punheteiro fdp não deixa!

Kikyou: Naraku tem um XBOX? =O

Naraku: Tem e eu quero muito que vc sai com ele pra nós poder jogar... Eu e meus mano *-*

Kikyou: Mas eu já disse que não dá certo nós namorar...

Naraku: Quem falou em namorar? To falando em consentir a incorporação ritmada da masculinidade espigaitada dele em sua flor do luar, entendeu novinha? Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Só um dia Kikyou! Prfv! Eh o único Xbox do pais inteiro, qdo será que eu vou ter outra oportunidade de jogar num Xbox?

Kikyou: Hum =/

Naraku: Ele ta vindo. Depois a gente podemos conversar sobre isso?

Kikyou: Tá ok, nós pode. Xau

.

 _10:36h_

 _._

 _Hakudoushi está online_

.

+153 634 9191: OI HAKUDOXI TUDO BEM?

Hakudoushi: Quem e? Naum conheço esse numero ae

+153 634 9191: AKI E A RIN. SECHOUMARU SAMA MIM DEU UM SELULA KI E SO MEU.

Hakudoushi: Ah ta. Vc naum ta de castigo?

+153 634 9191: NAU. SECHOUMARU SAMA SO MIM FALO PARA NAU FICA COVERSSANDO COM VOSES FILIOS DE NARRAKU =( E EU KERIA PIDI DESCUPA PARA KANA MAIS ELA NAU RESPODE.

Hakudoushi: Axo q hoje naum vai da naum Rin. Naraku-sama boto Kanna de castigo por causa dakela msg que ela te mando.

+153 634 9191: KE MESAGEM?

Hakudoushi: Uma que ela te mando dizendo q ouviu Naraku-sama falando sacanaji pra alguém no zap. Ele fico xatiado e boto a Kanna de castigo sem celular e trancada no quarto dela o dia todo.

+153 634 9191: TADINIA DA KANA EU FIKEI CUM PENA DELA =(

Hakudoushi: Pena? ¬_¬ Deixa de se boba Rin. Naraku-sama tiro o celular mas levo uma pizza, um refri, duas barra de chocolate branco e a colesão inteira da Rainha do Crime pra Kanna fica lendo. E um aparelho mp3 pra toca musica da orcrestra filarmonica de Berlim ¬¬' E por outro lado ele tranco a Kagura e o Bya do lado de fora do castelo e eles dormiu sei la onde!

+153 634 9191: NOSSA =O IÇO E KI EU XAMO DE DESPROPÓSITO DESCABIDAMENTE PARADOXAL

Hakudoushi: Que? Naum entendi nada, vc fala mt difícil as vezes.

+153 634 9191: KIS DISE KI ESSE CASTIGO E ESKIZITO HAKUDOXI MAIS OLIA EU PRESIZO FALA COM A KANA ME DA O CONTATO DO NARRAKU PO FAVOR

Hakudoushi: Vc eh doida? Vai fala o que com ele?

+153 634 9191: VO PIDI ELE PA DEIXA EU PIDI DESCUPA PARA A KANA

Hakudoushi: [N4R4KU – CONTATO]

+153 634 9191: OBGADA

Hakudoushi: Eu so axo que tu naum vai consegui nada mas tenta ae. Agora eu preciso ir pq os broder ta me esperando pra joga Minecraft. Se tu quise depois eu te mostro =)

+153 634 9191: EU VO KERE SIM BJOS

.

.

 _10:51h_

 _._

 _Inuyasha está online_

 _Miroku está online_

.

Miroku: Inu, cadê vc? A gente não ia procurar fragmentos hj?

Inuyasha: HOJE NÃO EU TO CANSADO

Miroku: Cansado? De que, se vc não tem feito nada além de jogar?

Inuyasha: POIS É EU TO CANSADO DE JOGAR AQUI COM A KAGOME ESTOU NA CASA DELA

Miroku: Mas Kagome não gosta de jogar O.O

Inuyasha: GOSTA SIM TANTO QUE EU JÁ CANSEI E ELA QUER CONTINUAR

Miroku: Que jogo é esse? O.O

Inuyasha: É O JOGO DO SENTA KAGOME EU DIGO SENTA KAGOME E ELA SENTA ENTENDEU SEU MALDITO

Miroku: Não to entendendo nada!

Inuyasha: DEPOIS EU TE EXPLICO ELA TA VINDO SENTAR DE NOVO

Miroku: Mas sentar onde, idiota?

Inuyasha: IDIOTA É VOCÊ ELA ME CONTOU QUE A SANGO TAMBÉM QUER JOGAR ESSE JOGO COM VOCÊ SEU RETARDADO

Miroku: Será que eu tenho a mente suja? Inu, vc ta dizendo o que eu to pensando que vc ta dizendo? =O

Inuyasha: SEI LÁ O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO SÓ SEI QUE A KAGOME VOLTOU A SENTAR ELA NEM ESPEROU EU ME DESPEDIR DE VOCÊ

Miroku: Cara eu to chocado. Ela ta sentando é? =O

Inuyasha: SIM ELA ESTÁ SENTANDO DESDE AS OITO HORAS AGORA TO INDO MESMO E VOCÊ IDIOTA SAI DO ZAP E VAI JOGAR COM A SANGO ELA TA SOZINHA NA CABANA DA VELHA KAEDE FUI

Miroku: Inu vc me surpreende ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mas obrigado pela informação... Valeu a pena mandar nudes em vez de pedir \o/ Fuiiii ;-)

.

.

 _13:03h_

 _._

 _Kikyou está online_

 _Jakotsu está online_

.

Kikyou: Jack ❤

Jakotsu: Fala, diva poderosaaa! *-* Tá gostando dos 50 Tons né?

Kikyou: Foi a melhor coisa que vc me vendeu esse ano ❤

Jakotsu: Que bom, lindaaaa ❤ Adooooro ver meus clientes satisfeitos

Kikyou: Sabe... To inspirada, depois de ler 50 Tons... Vc tem uns brinquedinhos ai pra me vender?

Jakotsu: Hummm... Recebi um lote de vibradores, bolinhas tailandesas e camisinhas coloridas para revender na parada gay de Musashi. Vc vai, flor? *-*

Kikyou: Ah... Eu nunca fui! A gente ficamos sem graça... =/ Mas eu quero saber sobre os seus produtos. Já to te devendo um gelzinho de morango e o livro...

Jakotsu: Você conhece strap on, mona? ;-)

Kikyou: Não =/

Jakotsu: Lá vai a fotooo =P

.

 _Img00069_

.

Kikyou: Que coisa perfeitaaaaaaa ❤ Eu preciso de um desses, quanto custa?

Jakotsu: Pra vc que é minha miga, fica 1 arroba de arroz ;-) E ainda mando uma pomadinha gelada de brindeeee *-*

Kikyou: Mando Kohaku levar pra vc hj ainda! E vc manda isso embalado naquele mesmo embornal que vc mandou as outras coisas *-*

Jakotsu: Mas me conta aqui... Vai dar uma chance pro bofe aranha dlc, mona? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kikyou: To quase... Mas só se for do meu jeito.

Jakotsu: Qual jeito?

Kikyou: Esse strap on me deu muitas ideias do que fazer com o Naraku... A gente vamos se divertir do MEU jeito, hihihi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jakotsu: Ain que invejaaaa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

* * *

 _ **Uma coisa: o Sesshoumaru acabou dando um celular para Rin, mas será que ela vai parar de usar o dele?**_

 _ **Outra coisa: a Kanna deve saber de MUITAS outras coisinhas sobre o Naraku para ser tão mimada por ele dessa forma XD**_

 _ **Outra coisa²: O InuYasha se deu bem com o "senta, Kagome"!**_

 _ **Outra coisa³: A KIKYOU VAI COMPRAR UM STRAP ON, ÇOCORR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLW VLW**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~TheOkaasan**_


End file.
